Askthetic
by thisisfaycountri
Summary: A series of encounters between Harry and company, and the Cullens. Each chapter title is a reference to a question exchanged between the two main characters within the chapter, though sometimes not the full question itself. A plot bunny that ran away with me and will be updated sporadically.
1. Chapter 1

The ad wasn't anything particularly eye catching. Just a for sale ad with a phone number in the middle of the paper I had been reading while sitting in a hotel in seattle. I'd seen thousands of them since I'd left Britian ten years ago, hiding away from the community I'd left behind. In fact the only people I consistently saw was my Godfather, my Godson, and my mothers best friend. And even then it was only once or twice a month each, except for Edward, or Teddy as everyone else called him, who I dropped everything for on fridays and sent home Sunday mornings, no matter where I was or what I was doing. I'd always send ahead a portkey for him, and we'd spend the days watching tv, talking, riding bikes and taking trips. He'd seen Paris, and Greece, we've gone to Italy and Egypt, America, Mexico, Brazil, Spain, even madagascar for his 13th Birthday a few years ago. he was a spoiled rotten kid that I loved more than anything. His little sister, Amyralla, was much more of a bookworm kind of girl, and point blank refused to travel most places. Her godfather, Kingslety, spoilt her rotten in her own way, and she didn't like spending time with me much.

Maybe that's why I paused at the ad. He'd made the suggestion that I should settle down soon. He was 17 now, in his last year of school. He wanted to spend the summer with me before going into the real world, and he didnt' want to spend it jumping from hotel to hotel and no permanent place to be.

So I stroll into the agency that was spread on the ad and purchase the home. It was three story, with a basement and an attic. It was huge, with a spiraling floorplan. The basement was open floor, finished, and spanned the entire house. The first floor had the kitchen, dining, living, and parlor rooms. There was also a study and a spare living room. The second floor had a common area on the landing, and then there was 5 bedrooms and three bathrooms. The third floor had four bedrooms and four bathrooms. The attic also had a bathroom, but was otherwise open floorplan like the basement was. I moved into the master bedroom on the third floor and set up the study so that I could communicate with Gringotts and any of the investments I had my fingers in. I could technically live off of everything my father and mother had left me, but I'd more than triple it in just 17 years. Apparently I was good at finding which companies would be a good one to be invested in.

Of course, they had to have verification that I was actually an adult, which irked me to no end. I still looked exactly as I had when I was seventeen, short, with scruffy hair and bright green eyes. The changes were only noticable if you knew me back then. My glasses were gone, I was more filled out. You couldn't count my ribs anymore, and I had muscle that I worked for. I either wore muggle dress clothes and suits or a leather jacket and ripped jeans with a 20 year old tee shirt, there was no inbetween. I was thirty five, I could dress how I wanted to.

Four days after I bought the house in the small town, I had a Goblin over to set up the floo system in the study and in one of the living rooms on the first floor. As soon as it was finished, I flooed to Grimmauld place.

"Harry!" shouted my godfather, almost tackling me with happiness. He was 56 now, but you couldn't tell with his Wizard genes. Even Remus and Dora looked to be just in their 30's now that Severus Snape had created a healthier version of Wolfsbane potion.

"Hey Siri." I greet, hugging him back.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright? How'd you floo? Are you hurt?" he rattles off, searching me over for any bumps or scratches. I roll my eyes at his overpertectivness.

"I found a house." I state bluntly. He freezes, before a smile spreads across his face.

"Really? Where? WHat's the floo address? Can I see?" He bounces in place, his black hair slightly streaked grey flying everywhere.

"Yes, Siri, you can come see." I tell him, laughing. I tell him that the address is Lily's Garden to the guest floo and then we're both flooing over to my barren house. He tsks, moving from room to room. When he's finished he meets me in the kitchen where I've made him breakfast since it was barely seven in the morning here.

"Have you ordered any furniture?"

"Just for my room and Teddys." I admit as I set the food on the little island. He grins broadly and I groan. He'd paint, decorate, and furnish my house for me now that I said that.

"You leave my bedroom, bathroom, and the attic space alone. And the second floor lounge." I tell him sternly, and he nods eagerly.

"So how are you? Have you told Teddy?"

"I'm good Siri. I went to the wizarding convention in Seattle, and found this place. It's in a small town called Forks, and it is way off the beaten path. No, I haven't told Teddy and you aren't either. It's going to be a surprise." I tell him simply as I sip on the tea I'd made.

"Fair enough, I wont tell him I promise. Which room is yours?"

"third floor, first door to the left. It's connected to the bathroom on that side of the house and there's a guest room and a bathroom on that side of the house as well."

We talk through breakfast, and then I head to my study to write a letter to Teddy that I would send to Gringotts via a box I use to communicate with the Goblins. They send each of the letters on for me for a monthly fee. I pay my and Teddy's fees so that I can get two to three letters a week from my godson. I'd just settled down when I knock the ink over as I hear Sirius cry out and several thuds. I'm out of the study in a flash, headed for the foyer so that I could see the staircase that spiraled up into the house. Sirius was at the bottom, unmoving.

"Shit!" I growl out, casting a diagnostic charm on him as I pull out the mobile phone I'd gotten a year back. I had several muggle investments as well and it helped reaching people. I dialed the emergency service when I see that he has a broken leg and arm, and possibly a head injury. I didn't know any healers around here and Sirius didn't trust wizards as much anymore besides those close few of us that stuck together. It seems like forever, when really it's only a few minutes, before I hear an ambulance pulling up out front. I cast a quick glance around, flicking a hand to close my study door, and then deem it muggle worthy and flung open the door. By the time they get him into the vehicle there's a blood pool at the foot of my stairs and I was already thinking about how much it would be to get a house elf.

I ride in the ambulance with him, answering all their questions calmly as I could. As soon as he was in the hospital room, I call the minister of American magic and tell them what was going on- he was, technically, over here illegally. She immediately began getting documentation together for him, and suggested I get her a list by the end of the week as to who she was going to need to make fake passports and muggle information for so that it didn't happen again. I'd dated her son a few years back and she was still on very good terms with me, which was a plus.

"Mr. Potter-Black?" a voice says behind me. I turn, trying to look polite.

"Harry, please." I tell him. He was gorgeous, with light colored hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He smiles at that and I shake his extended hand.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I just checked over your father. Care to sit?" he asks politely, motioning to the chair I'd been standing by. I don't bother correcting him on the role Sirius had in my life, and sit down obediently.

"Good. Your father hs broken his left leg in three places, his right arm in two, and he has a mild concussion. Is there someone you can stay with until he's good to leave the hospital? I've never seen you around town before, you're my childrens age." he informs me. I roll my eyes, pulling out my wallet. It had my social security card, my I.D, and my passport in it in a flipbook type form so that i could get into places I needed to go.

"I'm 35, Dr. Cullen. My godfather was helping me decide how I wanted my recently purchased house to be set up. He took off up the stairs while I was in the study, when I heard him fall. He's visiting from Britian to help me move in since this is my first official house." I explain to him as simply as I could. He raises an perfectly plucked brow at that, but takes the offered wallet and goes through the passport, I.D., Drivers license, and Social Security card I had in there.

"I'm sorry, Mr. P- Harry. I just assumed, with the way you look…" he trails off, obviously embarassed.

"You aren't the first one to do so, Dr. Cullen. So, how long until my godfather is released?" I ask, switching back to the topic at hand.

"Three days. We want to make sure everything is healing alright. If that's okay? When is he do back in Britian?"

"He was a free visa in and out for several years, he can come and go as he pleases. The most that would happen is I would need to call my psuedo uncle and tell him he's not missing because I'm not sure he told anyone he was leaving the country." I admit. In fact I knew it, he was expecting to go back home after he saw the house.

"Alright then. He's sleeping now, but he was coherent enough to tell us what was going on and who you was, though all the nurse heard was 'son' which is why I assumed he was your father. I apologize about that. Would you like to stay the night or are you going home?"

"I'd stay, if it's all the same." I decide after a moment of thought. They put me up in Sirius' room on a pull out bed and I lay down, feeling distraught over the fact that I hadn't gone with Sirius up the stairs, or been nearby. I could have easily levitated him to safety if I had.

"Edward, I'd like you to come to work with me tomorrow." My father calls as he enters the house. I glance up from the TV where Emmett and Edward had roped me into a game of theirs.

"Why?" he asks, not looking up from the T.V.

"This man came in injured today, and he had a male with him. He looks like he should be 14 or 15, but he has several papers, including a passport and and I.D, that says that he's 35. I can't tell if he's telling the truth or not because he's so…"

"Unexpressive." he decides on after a pause most vampires wouldn't need. He feels… confused? Unsure? And amused, too. What was going on? Before I can think on it Edwards flinging his right arm out and my sister, Alice, is jumping at him as he catches her in his lap. She is full of giggles, perfectly happy in her mates lap as we finish the round of the game we were playing before Edward hands the controller over and loops his arms around her. He grins, obviously hearing something amusing.

"What did you see?" he asks her. There's no verbal response, but he fakes a put upon sigh and shrugs.

"Fine, fine. Is it about me?"

"Not everything is about you Edward." she teases, and I roll my eyes at her response.

"Is it about the man Carlisle wants him to go meet?" I speak up, and she goes silent again, but Edward is grinning.

"It would seem so." he teases. I put down the controller as Emmett goes to a single player mode on his console and everyone else settles around us in the living room.

"Did the boy say where he was staying dear?" asks Esme, settling on the loveseat next to Carlisle.

"He said he recently bought a house nearby, supposedly the one they were found in by the EMTs. His godfather was helping him settle in when he fell down the stairs and broke his leg, and arm and gave himself a concussion. It's about six miles from here." he muses. There's a moment of silence as Edward thinks something over, halfway amused, before he nods.

"Emmett, Jasper, let's go check it out." he says, depositing Alice onto the sofa he'd been on. She makes a huffing noise.

"Don't think I'm letting you go with just the boys." She chides.

"I want to go and see as well." Rosalie says, plucking the remote out of her husbands hands. He pouts, but doesn't say anything. It looks like the whole family was going when Carlisle and Esme stands as well.

 _Nothing like good old breaking and entering to bring a family together._ I think wearily, making Edward laugh. We take off, with Edward leading since he seemed to know where the house was. When we get there I'm surprised to see it really wasn't so far from us- definitely our closest neighbor, at any rate. I pause at the treeline, annoyed. It was the middle of Novemeber and it was snowing, which meant we would have to be careful and cover up our steps and anything we touch outside. I make a leap for the house and catch a second floor window, prying it open and rolling in easily. The room was bare, but that was to be expected. He'd just bought the place supposedly, after all. My nose instantly catches the scent of dry, stale blood and I freeze. Why would it smell like blood?

Carlisle comes in next, and Esme after him, with Alice also coming in Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward bringing up the rear. I lead them down the spiral stairs. I soon find the source of the smell and relax- it was just where the gentleman must have fallen earlier. The master bedroom had a bed, and two buckets of dark red paint waiting, with several peices of dark colored furniture in the hallway. The attic had a bed as well, with light colored wood furniture and a shifty, blue green color waiting to be put up. Otherwise most rooms were bare and white- after finishing the house a family went bankrupt and never got to paint it or detail anything inside. We almost bought the house itself, but decided to let Esme build ours.

"What's with this?" I hear, and we all converge on the smaller living room. Both had huge fireplaces, but this one had a weird powder next to it that Edward was sifting through his fingers.

"No idea, never seen it." Carlisle admits. I also shrug, moving around the bare room and heading for the kitchen. This was fully stocked- the man, child, whatever he ended up being, obviously loved to cook if the state of the dishwasher was any indication.

"Hey, it's in here too." Alice calls, and I find her in the office. There was a simple metal desk up against the windows, with a few bookshelves lining the floor in the middle and a large fireplace taking up most of the wall opposite the door. Two cans of paint are sitting out, but I can't tell what the colors were. Alice is holding a container exactly like the one in the bare living room.

"Obviously it's important. What is it though?" I muse as I open the paint cans. One was a cream color, the other an emerald green. I look at the things on the desk. Some envelopes, a quill of some kind, a spilt bottle of ink ruining a whole peice of paper. There was a signature at the bottom that read the boys name, and a 'dear Edward' at the top. The first paragraph was just a general, ' I miss you, how are your classes? Your parents and padfoot are celebrating christmas again this year so we'll be seeing eachother the day you get back for the holidays. I just got done with buisness in Seattle, it's alot like scotlands weather here…' it dissolves into the spilt ink at that point and I can't read anything else, besides a small sentence at the bottom saying 'Lots of love Teddy, be good and study hard' before his signature. I move to a box that was on the desk. There was no lock, no design, just an ebony wood box that took up about a foot and a half of space. I go to lift the lid, and I'm startled.

"Carlisle!" I call out, putting more force into it. I'm almost worried that I'm going to break it, but how wasn't it opening? When he shows up I motion to the box.

"Open it." I demand, hoping he'll do as I ask. He frowns, but goes to gently lift the lid. He makes a noise of surprise when he doesn't get it to lift immediately. After a moment of trying, he puts more force into it. Something that normally, a vampire doesn't have to do. I call out for Emmett next, if anyone can get a box open of all things, it'll be him.

"Can I smash it?" he asks absently as he pushes this way and that on the lid.

"No!" we all cry at once. He makes a face, but continues to try and open it. Even going full force, he doesn't even dent the wood, nor does it open.

"This thing is creepy." he finally decides, droping it back on the desk.

"How is it not opening?" Esme asks from where she'd perched herself on the desk.

"I have no idea, it's amazing though. How can he open it if we can't?" I ask, trailing my fingers over the lid again. There were hinges on the outside, it's not like it just didn't open. We'd even tried taking those off at this point- they hadn't budged.

"Well, let's leave it for now. He's at the hospital with his godfather. Will you visit him tomorrow?" Carlisle asks Edward.

"Yeah, before school probably. I'll make up some excuse." He murmurs.

"I'll go too. We can say we're bringing food to the visitors staying in the hospital, if you could get me a list of those that are staying." I suggest to Carlisle. Usually I wouldn't touch the hospital with a mile long pole, but this man, kid, whatever, had me curious.

"I can do that, yeah, no problem." Carlisle agrees, and we disappear out of the house, closing the window as we go.

"Wha?" I shoot up straight, on high alert. After a moment I realize I was woken by someone knocking on the door, again. It seems every hour or so there was someone checking in on my godfather. Giving him medicine, keeping him sedated. This time, the knock comes again instead of them just barging in. I open it, and blink at the two perfect teenagers in front of me.

Too perfect. I run through my head quickly- not veela, not glamours, definitely not sirens. Too white skin, muscular, charming. Honey colored eyes. So, veggievamps? Just like Carlisle, I realize belatedly. All of that took a few seconds before I blink again and smile slightly.

"Hello, can I help you?" I ask politely. The one with darker, brownish colored hair smiles back.

"I'm edward Cullen, this is my brother, Jasper Hale. we're Dr. Cullen's kids. We just thought we'd drop by some food for all the visitors that were staying with a patient, we know the food isn't the best here." they offer. Charming, but I wans't falling for it yet.

"Sure, come on in." I say, waving them in. I drop my left hand to my right wrist, making sure my wand was still in its holster. I move and put myself between the vampires and my unconcious godfather, while they move a tray with muffins, doughnuts, bagels, and biscuits. I think a moment before I take a doughnut.

"Tea? Coffee?" the blonde speaks up softly, eyeing me funnily. I make a face at that.

"I still can't like the way Americans make their 'tea'. So, coffee, black, please." I murmur. They immediately begin making me a cup, while I eat the doughnut. When he hands me the cup I'm not surprised to find his hands ice cold, but I don't even flinch, having expected it.

"Thank you, Mr. Hale. So, sate my curiousity, yeah?" I ask conversationally as I move towards the trashcan, which was near the door, to throw a napkin away.

"Ask away." the one who shared the last name Cullen says brightly. I shut the door, so that no one could hear our conversation, and turn slowly, eyeing them both.

"Why is it that Dr. Cullen, sent his two supposed teenage sons, to scout out the new guys in town after one's hurt?" I ask as calmly as possible. If I hadn't been looking for it, I wouldn't have seen them freeze up for a split second before the blond cut in soothingly.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr…?"

"It's Potter, if you must know. And I don't buy it, Mr. Hale. You've both been alive much longer than I have, at any rate, so I wont insult you by suggesting otherwise. Vampires who live off of animal blood are very rare, after all. I've only met a handful of them in my lifetime. Admittedly, I've known too many of the human loving variety." I muse. Sanguini was, honestly, a friend of mine now that the war was over. At the time he thought the light wouldn't support 'dark' creatures, but after I approached him to take a seat in the ministry for that purpose, we'd hit it off. He was like a distant father figure that sent akward christmas cards and occasionally remembered your birthday. He'd even lectured in my defense course when I was a professor. It was dead silent in the room for a few seconds before ones moving closer at an inhuman speed most couldn't track. However, my stint as a professional seeker with the Falcons for 7 years made me track fast moving things out of habit more than neccessity. When they're in focus again it's the brown haired one and he's looking confused.

"How do you know?" He asks, surprised. That made me uncomfortable. He was obviously of the unmagical kind- meaning they never had magic in them, unlike ones like Sanguini who just lost the magic, or part of their magic, once changed.

"I live in a world were there's a lot of mythical creatures." I say slowly. There, that wasn't a lie and it wasn't a give away to the magical community.

"Harry?" my godfathers confused and slightly scared voice makes me rush to his side, setting the coffee on the stand next to his bed as I lean over him.

"'Lo Sirius. You took a good fall down my new stairs yesterday." I greet him as his grey eyes open.

"My head is going to split open." he mutters, closing his eyes again. I pick up my coffee and help him sit up enough to drink it. It was scientifically proven that Sirius had some form of ache or pain until he had coffee in him. Remus and I had hid the coffee for a week, and it was either migraines, achey joints or horrible muscle strains in the morning after sleeping.

"What are you going to do about us?" the dark haired one asks carefully, making Sirius jolt in surprise. He hadn't known there was anyone else in the room, after all.

"Go get your father and we'll call it even. I can keep my mouth shut so long as you can do the same." I decide after a moment hesitation. They nod, and both leave. I notice that the blond one looks back for just a second, a look of puzzlement on his face before he's gone.

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Cullen's kids. He's your doctor. They're all veggievamps." I tell him carefully, now that the door is open again.

"Well, that's one way to put it." Carlisle's voice comes in the room an instant before his body does. I straighten up, scalding myself. How could I have not seen him for what he was yesterday? It's not like it was hard to miss, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was released two days later, when it was confirmed his concussion wouldn't hurt him. As soon as I'd gotten home I'd flooed a rather worried Severus, who had been trying to get ahold of me through the Goblins for a day now. He comes in immediaely and after looking me over- something he insists is needed because I don't know how to take care of myself- he heals Sirius up and banishes the casts that he has on. Sirius lets out a whoop of joy after two hours of sitting on the couch when he can walk around, and takes off for the kitchen. I had cleaned up everything while Severus was healing him, which means the blood on the floor was gone, as well as the mess on the desk. I was, however, extremely annoyed to find that my floo powder in both rooms have been disturbed and multiple people have touched my Gringotts delivery box, though none had magic so the signitures were not saved.

"Severus before you go, do you know any wards?" I ask. I had wanted to do them on my own, but I didn't have the time to learn them apparently.

"What? Yes, why? You live in a muggle town, Harry." he asks as he comes into the study. I turn to see his concerned look. Years ago I wouldn't have thought it possible, but once dumbledore had died Severus had done a 180. He'd made a vow with Dumbledore to treat me the way he did because he had assumed he would hate me. Once he had met me, and watched me, he realized that I was a little too much like him and wanted me to get help. With his Vow, Dumbledore wouldn't let him until Dumbledore had died. It'd taken a lot of work on his end after my sixth year, when Dumbledore died of a curse, before I would even talk to him. But now he was the weird uncle that knew everything and had a sarcastic remark at the ready at all times. Remus was, too, come to think of it.

"There's a group of seven veggie vamps pretending to be a family in the area. They were concerned for me because I look like I'm a kid still, and didn't believe that I was an adult. Apparently, they broke into my house. My floo powder has been messed with, and my box has been touched. My paint too probably. They're good at hiding their tracks but the floo powder was obvious and the box records when someone who doesn't own it touches it. The three I have met aren't magical, but I would like to ward the house against them coming in again without my permission." I tell him. He scowls at the mention of someone going through my things, before nodding.

"Sirius, we're going to put up wards! Will you floo Remus and let him know you're okay? And talk to him about Edwards break!" I call out. I get a confirming shout before I follow Severus outside. I watch him layer three different wards around the property, adding on two more of my own when he finishes under his watchful eye. As soon as I'm done I feel like a rubberband is snapping into place over my chest. The same feeling I had in Potter manor the first time I walked through the halls.

"They worked." I inform him, rubbing the spot on my chest like it still hurt, even though it was a phantom pain at this point. He nods as we head back inside and i'm not too terribly surprised to see two new people.

"Wotcher Harry!" Dora calls before I'm tackled into a hug. I catch her, barely, and hug her back a moment before pulling away.

"Hello Dora, Remus. The house is pretty bare right now, but what do you think?" I ask, sweeping a hand around the foyer.

"Sirus has laready given us a tour. It's big, but amazing. Which one is Teddy's room?"

"I was going to convert the attic into a room for him. Sirius has control over the rest of the home however. Severus, if you'd like a room here, you should probably pick it so he doesn't decorate it." I warn the only slytherin amoung us. He nods, before disappearing up the stairs.

"He also said you wanted to discuss the holidays? Will you be away again?" Dora asks as she loops her arm through mine. Her hair is a bluish hue, something it does when she's upset.

"No, actually. I was wondering if we could have it here, so that Teddy could see it. I figured Sirius would want a new home to decorate for the holidays." I admit to him as we make the way to the kitchen. I turn on the coffee pot and hop onto the counter.

"What's that?" Dora asks before Remus can answer. He gives her an amused look, pullign her closer and kissing near her temple.

"You know how we use a kettle on the stove?"

"Mhm?"

"That machine will heat the water up much faster. It's how muggles heat it up without magic." he explains, pulling her into an embrace. I roll my eyes at that. They'd been married almost 18 years now and still were as sappy as crap. It embarassed my godson as a child and his little sister as well. Something they actually agree on, to everyone elses amusement.

"What about Amyralla? She would like to spend the holidays with Kingsley, I'm sure." Remus muses to answer my question. I shrug at that.

"Kingsley and Amelia can stay here if they'd like, it's not like I don't have enough room. And if you're going to complaing about work, I have permission from Shelly for you all to come and go as you please from here, I just need to let her know whose going to be here more often then not so that I can get her a list and she can get the muggle legalities out of the way. After Sirius' unexpected trip to the hospital I think I'm going to go to the Seattle district and see if I can find a list of healers and the closest hospital, as well as a few other things, to list out in my office on the off chance that Teddy is here when I'm not." I muse to myself at the end, turning to find a peice of paper and a pen to start a list of floo addresses I'm going to need and other things that I should have on hand.

"And you think you'd be a horrible parent." Remus teases me.

"I'd be an absolutely abismal parent. There's a difference between preparing for a teenager who can largely take care of themselves to be at my home, versus raising a child full time. I was barely able to handle Teddy every weekend and most of the time when he was younger I was at your place." I point out without looking up from what I was doing.

"You just doubt yourself too much is all." he muses, letting Dora go to start handing out cups of coffee. I'd gotten addicted to the stuff thanks to Draco while we were both on the Falcon's team. He'd had four cups before every game. He was a much better Chaser than he was a seeker, and the Falcons had taken my advice when in one season we had our three main Chasers and two backups either get medically relieved, quit, or on paternity leave for the season. He'd easily became the middle man of the chasers, the 'leader' of that little group. Between the two of us, we'd led the team to a winning streak that lasted four years before I'd quit.

"So, Holidays here?" Sirius comes bouncing into the room like he hadn't been all casted up not a day ago. He seemed inclined to think that he was indistructable, even after his stint in Azkaban.

"I suppose we can, so long as each kid has their own rooms and Kingsley and Amelia can have a room."

"Harry has ten bedrooms, counting his own and the space he's given his godson. I'd say make the third floor for everyone else. You'd have Sirius, and Amyralla, and Remus and Nymphodora's room." snape says as he strides in, looking almost too pleased with himself.  
"It's Dora, Severus!" Dora complains, her hair going a violent red. Teddy was the only one who inherited that trait from her, thankfully. Amyralla was a pain without the added benifit of not having to own up to it and using someone elses face.

"Did you pick your room?" I ask, instead of foading the small arguement like I normally would.

"Yes, it's the only one on the second floor with it's own bathroom, hope you don't mind. I'll stop by sometime this week and drop a few things off in it. For now, it's armed to the teeth to be… upsetting if someone tries to open the door." he tells me with a wicked grin.

"Which room on the second floor is it?" Sirius asks over his cup of coffee.

"Go grab all the handles and find out." Severus says before waving and leaving the room. I hear the floo flare up a moment later and smirk at a very disgruntled looking Sirius.

"I'll floo over sometime this week and get our and Amyralla's room situated with a few familiar things, but yes, Sirius, you can decorate it." Dora says to her cousin. I laugh as Sirius grins, ushering them out and to the floo. I realize that it was almost midnight at their place, and I feel bad for giving them coffee right before they were going to go to sleep.

"Sirius, I'm going to go paint my room!" I call out into the house, hoping he heard me because I didn't get a reply back. I get to my room and make sure I cast a spell so that no paint gets on anything, before I start spreading the dark red paint all over the walls the muggle way. It was soothing, and I do like doing some things by hand. I don't hear from Sirius for several hours, but when I finish and head down to the kitchen he's not in the house. There's a note on the counter telling me he's gone home for the day, but would come back with all his ordered furniture- or at least what can be delivered in 24 hours or less- tomorrow. I don't feel like cooking, and kind of want to test my wards, so I order a pizza. I only have to wait 40 minutes for it to get there, and i was surprised because I lived in a very remote area. I felt a tingle, like someone was pouring something over my head, and I know that someone human had just entered my wards that I had let down temperarily.

"One large, bacon and extra cheese handtossed?" a curious teenager tells me. I agree, but he seems more inclined to look around the outside of the house then he is paying attention to me.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't know anyone had a house here. It took me typing in the address in my phone to find the place." he tells me when he realizes what he's doing, his face going pink. I accept the apology, pay him with a tip, and head back in. as soon as he crosses my ward line, I throw the wards back up. It was good to know I had as much control as I did, at least.

"I forget how annoying it is to shop like a muggle." I hear Remus say behind me. He's offered to help stock the house while Dora and Sirius set up all the furniture that Sirius has ordered. So we're in the local grocery store, buying all the food we will need for the next few weeks with his four, me, sirius, and occasionally severus in the house. This friday Teddy was coming to the house, though he doesn't know that yet.

"Why don't you head to the front of the store, I'll grab some milk and meet you there. Did you get enough meat?" I ask, glancing at the shopping cart he was pushing. We both had a cart, and they were both alarmingly full.

"Yeah, If not it's not like you live that far from the market. I'll make a stop or bring something as well if I have to." he reminds me. I nod and head to the back with my cart so that I can grab the milk. By the time I meet him at the car he's all loaded up, but he's eyeing a group of people I recognize immediately across the parking lot, near another cluster of shops.

"Ignore them, Remus. They're vegetarians, otherwise I'd have moved by now." I tell him as calmly as possible. Dr. Cullen's head whips my way and I see both of the boys I'd met before look my way as well. There were three girls with them, one older than the others, and one boy I'd never seen. I'd been told all about Dr. Cullen's wife and three sons and two daughters while at the hospital with Sirius, so I wasn't surprised by their numbers. I was, however, surprised to see them in this small shoping center. I bite my tongue forcefully when I see them all begin to move my way and Remus growls lowly.

"Down boy." I tease, and he glares playfully. I'd done what I wanted and distracted him though, so I didn't take it to heart. Instead I continue putting the groceries away, shrinking some bags before the vampires got closer, so that we could fit everything into the back of my admittedly small car. I hear Dr. Cullen greet Remus and I, but before I can turn around there's a shadow thrown over me. I spin, and the blond, messy haired one that looked a bit wirey was inches from me.

"Do you like the feeling of being tall so much that you have to hover over everyone shorter than you or is it just me you're annoying?" I snap, and he seems startled at my voice, like he hadn't expected me to talk. The brownish red haired boy snickers as my comment cuts into Remus' reply to the doctor, and he shoots me a weary look.

"Manners, Harry. I'm sure that it's just because you're so short." Remus tries to smooth the tension over.

"Who are you calling short, Mr. My-17-year-old-son-is-a-foot-taller-than-me? At least I don't have any kids that can use me as an armrest." I shoot back.

"Uh-hum. Mr. Potter, correct? How is your… Godfather?" Dr. Cullen cuts in before Remus can counter me. Unfortunately, Sirius, Remus and I have a bad habit of snipping back and forth so badly that Dora has actually kicked us all out of the house for a week because we just would not stop. Teddy was getting bad at it, too.

"He's doing well, thanks for asking. He's at home, directing his cousin on how he wants certain rooms of my house to look." I tell them as I turn back to the boot of the car and finish putting up my groceries.

"If it's your house, why isn't it you telling people what you want done?" The eldest girl gently asks. She was trying to be nice, but was obviously confused.

"Ah. I'm not much of a designer, or a coordinator, Mrs. Cullen. He's decorated several homes now, so I left him to it." I tell her. I pull my gloves out of the pocket of my jacket and pull them on, zipping up the front. I had on an old Beatles shirt of Sirius' that I'd shrunk down to fit me, a battered leather jacket I'd picked up when I was 19 in Spain, and a pair of jeans Draco had bought me the year he joined the Falcons with me. To top it off I had on a pair of boots I'd found in a trunk that Sirius and Remus couldn't determine if it was Sirius or my fathers, because they'd shared them so often. I also had a dark red scarf wrapped around me and leather gloves I'd gotten from Teddly last year for christmas because it was cold out.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Esme. This is my daughters, Alice and Rosalie, and my sons, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." She points them all out to me. The tall one I'd met before was Jasper, the brownish red haired one was Edward, and the big one I'd never met was Emmett. The shortest girl was Alice, and the bitchy looking one was Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you. This is Remus, my psuedo uncle and the father to my godson, and I'm Harry. I moved in down the road from you all, but of course, you already knew that seeing as how you went through my things while I was in the hospital with Sirius." I tell them a little too brightly. Remus snorts as he opens the passenger door and I give the stunned vampires a wide grin.

"It was… interesting, seeing you again Dr. Cullen. You all have a wonderful day and a happy y- er, a Merry Christmas." I correct myself. I forget, now that I'm not surrounded by muggleborns all the time, that Wizards practice yule but very few muggles do. I wave and get into the drivers seat when they don't move to stop me, and they head away from me, towards a row of three very flashy cars. I can't say much, my day car was a black BMW M2, but I didn't take my Shelby out often, and I usually drove my bike everywhere if I was driving alone.

"You're rude to them." Remus chides me.

"I'm rude to everyone that isn't family. You know that." I tell him bluntly. He makes a grunting noise but doesnt challenge my comment as we pulls out onto the street.

"So. Sirius was talking to me about your degree." He says in a too conversational tone. I growl in response.

"I'm just saying, you got a teaching degree for a reason, and you even Tenured in it. You were the youngest proffessor teaching defense at oxford for three years on top of playing on the weekends!" He's getting rilled up about me dropping everything and leaving Britian again, but I've had this conversation with him- and myself- to know how this was going to end. I left a Fiance, I left my winning streak with my team, I left my teaching at a renouned school in the muggle and magical world. I rub at the center of my ribs just thinking about it, taking away the phantom pains.

"No."

"The local High School's looking for a Literature teacher after Christmas break ends." he says like he hasn't heard me.

"I'm not teaching again."

"It's not like they're magical Harry." he says softly. I growl at him for real this time.

"I'm not teaching!"

"You're telling me you don't want to go back to the way it was, even a little bit?" he asks softer than before. It's too silent in the car for a long time.

"I miss the kids, and the feeling of accomplishment it gave me to teach… everything else I might have missed came with me." I tell him, lying through my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Teddy will be here in a few minutes, Amyralla is going to stay with Kingsley and Amelia until the day before Christmas. I'm so excited!" Sirius is running around the house, and had paused in the kitchen to speak to me while I was cooking. I had set the name and password for the floo the same as I always do when I have one so that Teddy knows how to get ahold of me. I'd wrote him just a few days ago saying I was staying somewhere with a floo attached.

"I know Sirius. I thought you wasn't coming in until next week?" I ask, amused.

"I wanted to see Teddy for a few hours. You know he hates you calling him Edward."

"His father calls him ted, his mother calls him teddy. I call him Edward. He'll thank me one day. He's going to be forty and his mother is still going to call him teddy. Besides, I call him teddy when speaking about him, and I certainly think of him as teddy often enough." I explain as I continue Icing the cake I was working on. I always bake enough for an army on the days my godson was going to show up. He insisted that he liked taking it to schools and orphanages around the town I was staying in. he was a good kid, and hated wasting anything.

"Did-" Sirius cuts himself off as we both hear the floo go in the living room, followed by an immediate thump.

"You alright Edward?" I call calmly. There's a faint laugh, and then pounding feet. He runs past the door, a streak of bright blue hair and tall, lanky limbs, before he back petals and enters the kitchen.

"This place is amazing! How long are you staying?" he asks excitedly as he rounds the table. I open on arm and he hugs me tightly, while I'm careful not to get icing on his clothes. He was still in his school uniform, which amuses me.

"I own it, actually. Sirius helped me decorate." I explain as I motion to the excited man. Teddy gasps, and moves to hug Sirius too.

"That's exciting! How long are you staying?"

"A few years at least." i say vaguely. He beams, immediately realizing what I did.

"Do I have my own room?"

"This place has 11 bedrooms now. Of course you have your own room." Sirius scoffs, like that was even a question.

"How big is this place!?" he bounces in place and I laugh at him.

"Go get your bags and I'll take you to your room, and then you can explore." I chide him. He takes off again as I wash my hands.

"You can have the cookies but don't touch the cake." I warn an too innocent looking Sirius. He nods eagerly and I move to meet Teddy in the hallway. We take off up the stairs and he chats excitedly as we move.

"And Victorie is excited because Thion finally asked her out and-"

"Whoa, wait, I thought you had a thing for Victorie?" I cut in as we pause on a landing.

"Well, er… mum and dad thinks I do." he says reluctantly. I sigh, taking his bag, before moving again.

"Talk to me Edward."

"I just… I grew up with the Weasleys. I don't… She's not really my type. I don't like redheads." he finally decides on.

"Is it the fact she's a redhead or the fact she's a she?" I ask calmly. He makes a face at that, like he's thinking too hard about the answer.

"I don't know. She's pretty enough. And I _have_ found girls attractive before. I just… notice guys a lot more now, too."

"Ah. you are one of the lucky people where no one is safe from your attentions then."

" _What_?"

"You're bisexual, Edward. It means you like men and women and don't care much what parts they have down their pants. Now, here's your room. I converted the attic for you. If you don't like the color, let me know." I tell him as I open the door. He gives me a questioning look, but goes through.

"Oh! Harry, I love it!" he's bouncing again, moving around the room excitedly.

"I'm glad. Now, there's a black door that is Severus' room. You'll do well not to try and open it. The red door is mine, the same rules as any other time you stay with me applies."

"Knock first, I can come in if you say okay or if you don't answer, but if you say go away then I should give you a few minutes."

"And?" I prompt, making him huff.

"And if I go in your room I'm not allowed to take the family cloak, I'm not allowed to touch the map, and any book I take out has to be brought back before I leave."

"Yes. now, I'm going to finish cooking and then I thought you'd like to go out on the town, or what town there is anyway. It's a pretty small place."

"Where are we?"

"Forks, Washington. The united states. Your parents are joining us for christmas, so I expect your full cooperation in decorating for the holidays." I tell him mock sternly. He gives me a cheeky salute in response.

"Yes sir! I'm going to go look around." he takes off down the stairs again and I leave his bag on his bed before heading downstairs. I hear him and Sirius talking on the second floor so I leave them to finish decorating the cookies I had out. I put half of them into a box, and box up one of the two cakes I had made today before putting them in my car. By the time I'm done with that, Teddy is waiting on me and Sirius is gone. Teddy has changed into a pair of jeans and a bright yellow jacket, and his hair is now a sandy color reminiscent of his fathers.

"Alright, get in. We'll stop at the hospital and the high school before we go out to eat."

"Why the high school?" he questions, and I hesitate. Remus and Sirius had been going at me for weeks now to apply for the job here. They said it didn't make sense for me to be locked up in a huge house all day. And i had to agree. I didn't think that teaching would help me, but I told Remus yesterday I would put the application in with my references from my tenure at Oxford.

"Your father insists that I put in an application at the school they need someone to teach literature after the break. Sirius and him hounded me until I finally gave in. I don't expect to get in, because to muggles I taught 'advanced defense and radical history' but still. I have teaching experience and they don't want me left alone in the house all the time." I admit. He beams at that.

"So you really are trying to stay in one spot longer."

"I'm trying, Teddy. I know you want to use your gap year to hang out with me, so I'm really trying." I agree.

"Thank you. I know you don't like to, but thank you." he murmurs.

"No problem. Now, here." I park in front of the hospital and when we get out I hand one of the boxes to teddy, who's excited again. I take the cake, and head inside. At the receptionist's desk I give a bright smile and a polite hello.

"Hello dear! How can I help you?" she asks just as brightly.

"My godson and I wanted to drop off some baked goods for you all. I have a cake, and his box is overflowing with cookies. I thought maybe some of the patients, like the kids…."

"Oh, of course! Come through here!" she stands quickly and motions us to follow. I was surprised, sometimes the hospitals don't accept homemade gifts. But they never just wave us in this casually.

"Just set it all down on that table there, we'll have someone take them around to the rooms in a few minutes. Hello, Dr. Cullen!" she waves us into a room that looks like a common room for the patients that are long term there. Dr. Cullen was seated at the table, and he looks up in feigned surprise, though I know he heard the woman babbling the whole way here.

"Hello Mary Rose. Hello again Mr. Potter. Who's this?" he stands and offers his hand to Teddy, who shakes it hesitantly.

"Edward Lupin, Sir. Harry is my Godfather. I prefer Teddy, if you don't mind." he introduces himself, the same spew he gives every time he meets someone new while with me.

"Ah, yes! He's mentioned you. And I've met your father, I believe." he glances at me and I nod reluctantly.

"Well, I'll let you set those down. They smell delicious. My sons are on the rotation today to hand out food, so that's why I was sitting in here. I'm sure they're around your age, Teddy. Are you staying long with your Godfather?"

"I spend most of my christmas vacation with him, yeah. And then every other weekend I'm with him during the summer, and at least one night I'm over during easter. Usually one week of the summer he takes me somewhere fun- last year we went to Brazil, it was amazing!" and he's off, prattling about the time I took him to the brazilian beach, and how much he loved the tours and even went into a forest. I set my box down and begin cutting it up with a knife the nurse hands me. I plate them as well, so when three teenagers enter- I vaguely remember one was named Edward and Emmett, and the other started with a J, Jasper, I think-

"Boys, this is Teddy Lupin. Teddy, this is my sons, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett." Dr. Cullen is introducing my godson to the others, and I finally turn to look at them.

"Hello again boys." I say evenly, not showing my amusement at calling people much, much older than I was boy.

"Hello Mr. Potter." They all chime almost as one, creeping me out. I turn back to the table.

"I brought over cookies and cake for the patients in the long term ward. Which would you like?" I offer as I begin helping the nurse fill a moving tray.

"I'll take the cakes, Cookies Emmett can take, and Edward can have drinks. At least Edward won't spill them." Jasper answers, amused at the indignant shout from Emmett.

"Well, we better be off then. Edward, ready to go?" I ask. There was a startled pause, just an instant, in all the vampires before my godson answers.

"Yeah! I'm starving. Can I have mexican?"

"I don't think there's a place around here that serves mexican."

"It tastes better when you cook it anyway." he waves away my words dismissively and bounces out of the room. I follow him, rolling my eyes. He's already in the car when I get in and he's suddenly very, very serious.

"Harry, what were they?" he asks hesitantly.

"Veggie Vampires." I answer him, amused that he caught on so quickly that they weren't human.

"Really? But… Muggle then, right?" he asks, more confident.

"Yes, good job Edward. Now, If you want Mexican, we need to go to the grocery store after the high school." I tell him, backing out of the parking lot. We spend almost another hour in town before we can get back home, and by the time we do he's hungry and ready to help me cook.

We stay in for the most part the next few days, not really doing much besides ordering pizza and making sure that there was enough fire in the fireplace so that if anyone wanted to come through they could. We spent a lot of time reading or watching tv in the other, muggle living room that I refused to let any magic touch- I even have a rack that was specially made to hold wands for a person, and only the person whose magic matches the wand can pick theirs up.

On friday, I get a call for an interview with the school, which I'm surprised about. Teddy overhears the conversation, and is so excited _for me_ that I can't say I won't go to the interview. That's why on monday, I get a bright and cheery "Good luck!" as I head out the door and go to meet the school member in charge of my interview. It wasn't very long, and I didn't expect a call back because of that. Which is why on wednesday I'm doubly surprised to hear that- oh, Circe. _I have a job._


	4. Chapter 4

I was a nervous wreck the first day of classes, and even Sirius couldn't keep me calm. I'd drank my weight in tea, was up before the sun, and I couldn't stop pacing around the house. It didn't help that the school was relaxed in what the teachers could wear, so I couldn't decide if I wanted to use my old, tested oxford look or a new, jeans and tee shirt look. I had finally decided on a pair of my favorite if a bit old jeans, and an emerald green button down. I didn't bother with my hair, and I was pausing every five minutes or so to check my new lesson plan against what they had been given by a substitute. The original teacher had taken a vacation, and had decided that she was going to move to pennsylvania with her now fiance and needed an immediate replacement- one they couldn't find in two days before the school session started. So, I was stuck teaching a years worth of information to the kids.

"Harry, you're going to want to get going!" I hear a voice that wasn't Sirius comes into my office, where I'd gathered all of my things. I look up in time to see Severus standing in the doorway.

"I was just leaving." I murmur.

"I know. I wanted to say good luck. And I'm proud of you."

"For what?" I ask in surprise. He moves out of my way as I move to leave the room.

"For facing your fears. For moving on. You're teaching again. You've settled down. Everything you haven't done since you left england. I'm glad you're finally healing is all." he says as he follows me to the front room where I root around for my car keys.

"Don't get sentimental on me, Severus. It ruins your image for the children." I tell him without emotion. He makes a huff, a sound I've related to a laugh, and I turn it give him a grin. He'd done what he came for, making me relax before I head out.

"This is ridiculous. _Accio Keys_." I call out impatiently. My bikes set flies out at me from my leather jacket that Teddy had borrowed when he went for a ride, but that's it.

"Where's the mutt?" Severus asks when I give the keys a puzzles look. I groan when i realize that he was right- Sirius was running around here like a rabid dog not five minutes ago, and it's suddenly too quiet.

"I don't have time for this!" I hiss, shrugging off my regular jacket and putting the leather on. I'm still muttering to myself as Severus waves me out and I head for the garage. It's a quick drive, if not freezing, and I'm making a string of profanities aimed at my godfather the entire time. I park the bike, put my helmet in a side bag I have, and head into the principal's office. It's the only place I've seen so far, and I'm not surprised that he looks startled at my appearance.

"I'm sorry, sir. My godfather deemed it funny to steal my car keys. I'll get them back tonight." I murmur as I ruffle my hair. He grins slightly at that, and he personally sees me to the classroom I would be using. But after that, he leaves me to my own devices and I'm left to take down tacky posters, arrange desks, and open windows. I make sure my desk is clean, and that the photos of Teddy and the few I have of the people I left in England, are facing me and not the class. Then, I move and write on the erase board they have behind my desk to write my name.

THis in itself is a dilemma. Should I write, Dr. H. Potter, like I did at oxford? Or just Mr. Potter? Where any of the other teachers doctors, like I was?

"Doctor H. Potter would get more respect." a breathy, far off voice says, and I freeze, for just an instant, before I whirl around, expecting to see wispy blonde hair and delicate features. Baby blue eyes and maybe radish earrings.

A flash of red, warmth spreading on the blankets around me, startled, wide sparkling eyes blown wide, pain in my chest, in my stomach…

Alice Cullen was in the room, holding a bag and settling into a seat. I glance at the chart I have and see that she has chose the seat I assigned her. I blink to clear the residual images, and nod once at her before writing it down.

"You're not questioning me." her voice has a tinge of surprise and when I turn, her 'brother' with the brown hair is there, the smaller one. Edward?

"No. I had a… friend that could do as you did. I learned to listen." I say mildly as I motion to the chair next to her. He sits without saying anything to me and I get the feeling that he's on edge with me.a solid smack to my occlumency shields have me staggering back slightly, before I rub at my temples.

"I'd appreciate it if you would keep your attempts to get into my head down to a minimum while in class." I try to say mildly, though it was harsher than I wanted it to sound. Before he can respond, three more kids filter in and I direct them to their seats. Soon the classroom was filling quickly, until I heard the bell go off signalling the start of the first class.

"Alright, welcome to Lit class. I'm Doctor Harry Potter, I was a teacher at Oxford for a few years before I retired and started a business. I moved around a lot, but now that it's all settled down, I decided to pick a nice, quiet town and teach." I rattle off while I do a quick roll check with my seating chart. There was a few snickers at my last sentence, and I smile slightly at their response.

"Now, Today is just an amusing day. Starting tomorrow I'll expect you to have the first two chapters of _Tales of two cities_. Here is your syllabus as well." I hand the stack of papers to Alice, who cheerfully hands them out as I continue talking.

"Today, I want you to tell me your name. I'll ask you one question, and you'll ask me one question. You can pass the question, and I can pass the question, and nothing lewd is allowed." I explain what's going on, and there was low murmurs and a few groans, probably expecting something like 'what's your favorite color?' over and over.

"Ms. Cullen, you first." I decide as Alice sits again. She thinks for only a moment.

"Alice Cullen. What's your favorite pastime?"

"Traveling the world with my godson. Up until now, what has been your favorite age?" She looks a little startled, but grins.

"Oh, probably this year." she says a little airly, like she was looking forward instead of back. I grin back at her before looking at Edward.

"Edward Cullen. Where was your favorite place to live?"

"Scotland, though the town I lived in was too small to have a name." I answer immediately. There wasn't actually a town, just a few houses, a farm, and a warded ring around the houses. Luna and I, Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Dean, Fred, George, Angela, Katie, Bill and Fleur, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Six houses in all.

"Hmm. Do you play a musical instrument?"

"Several. Piano is my favorite." he agrees. I nod, looking at the kid next to him.

"Mike Newton, Was that your bike in the parking lot?" A few laughs go up as I drop my head into my hands with a sigh. I lean back on my desk, and cross my arms.

"Yes. I usually drive a car, but my godfather took the keys and hid them from me. He thinks he's a funny guy." I say a little dryly, getting laughs again.

"What is the first time you remember laughing?"

He looks a little stunned, but after a few moments, his face falls into a soft smile.

" I was young, I don't know how young. My mother and I are in the garden, and I pulled up one of her flowers, instead of a weed. I thought she would be mad when I realized what I did, but instead she took me inside and put it in a vase. She got me giggling about how pretty it was and how I must have chose it just for her." he has a far off look in his eye, so I just smile at him and move on.

"Bella Swan."

I see Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye, and make a note of that in the back of my head.

"Out of anywhere you could have settled, why here?" she asks, a little rudley, like she couldn't believe that someone would want to stay there.

"Honestly? It remind me of home." I admit. She looks at me like I was crazy.

"What's your favorite color?"

The rest of the day was like that. Lunch was a nice break, and I had an break during the second to last hour. So the last class strolls in, and I have the last three Cullens in the class, grouped together. I direct people to their seats, give my spew, and start at the other end of the classroom, like I did every other class.

"Adrian Brue. Did you study under Dumbledore?" his question makes me freeze, and I give him a long, studying look.

"Yes." I finally decide to answer the blonde haired boy. He grins, but it quickly falls when I ask my question.

"Are you from the Bregrue Brue line?" at his sharp nod, I smirk slightly and move to the girl next to him. Bregrue Brue was a man that was arrested for having several wizards locked up and experimenting on them, attempting to recreate my survival of the avada kedavra, twice. He had several 'wives' and around 13 kids, the oldest 20 and the youngest now 9.

"Erin Hallo, What is your current favorite song?" she asks. I pause, that wasn't something I had been asked before.

"Hmm. Thousand Foot Krutch, Be Somebody." I rattle off eventually.

"What about you? What's your favorite song?" I ask, genuinely interested. She rattles off a title I haven't heard before, and I ask for the band so I can listen to it later. I move on, until it was Just the three Cullen children left.

"Emmett Cullen. How often do you see your Godson?"

"I get him most of the summer, and either he comes to me or I go to him for spring, fall, and winter breaks. We switch back and forth. His father asks only that I spend the day with them on our winter celebration." I tell him, before pausing as I tried to think of an original question.

"If you had to give life for one person, who would it be?"

"Rosalie." his answer was immediate, and surprised me a bit, though once I thought about it it made sense. I look at said girl, and she's scowling at me.

"Rosalie Hale." ah, yes, I remember seeing that. Her face falls impassive suddenly.

"What name would you use for your first born son and daughter?"

I freeze. My mind flashed to Luna, laying in bed next to me, giggling as I come up with more and more ridiculous names, playing with the fingers on my left hand with her own as we cuddled together late at night. I'd duck and kiss her hair, her cheeks, her nose, her lips, between giggles and names and-

"Rose Jaysen and Orion James." I answer her, still half in the memory of the night Luna and I decided on names for our future children. After another moment I shake myself out of it and think.

"What's your biggest complaint about your significant other?" I decide on. She looks startled, then amused, and Emmett turns to face her with an 'yeah, let's hear it' look on his face as the class starts giggling.

"He's a messy eater." she finally says a little dryly. I laugh at that in surprise and he looks hurt, making the class laugh again. I finally look to the blonde, and he smiles just slightly.

"Jasper Hale. What's your favorite book?"

"Arabian nights or Grimm's Fairy Tales." I settle on, though mentally I think Quidditch through the ages was definitely my favorite.

"If you could only be echoing the words of one person, who would you want to be quoting?"

"I'm not sure actually. Carlisle, most likely. Or Esme." he finally settles on.

"Well. we have a few extra minutes. You all are going to be reading _Fahrenheit 451_. Are there any questions about the book or the chapters assigned?" I ask, moving so I was sitting on my desk instead of leaning on it. I was exhausted, I had talked a lot more than I normally do, and I just wanted to go home.

"Erica, yes?" I call on the kid in the back that had asked me if I had ever visited Switzerland, her home country.

"Is it acceptable to listen to an audio book?" she asks hesitantly. I realize immediately that she must not be able to read very well.

"On your own, that's fine. Or when reading alone in class. If we are discussing the book, however, you will need your physical copy in case there are quotes needed."

"And you don't want us to write a paper? Or make a presentation on it?" another teen asks, Jackson, without being called on, and a little rudely.

"No, I don't feel the need to read a paper on the same book for two different 15 people classes. You may be honors, but the other class is still reading this first book with you. I wrote five different tests for each class, and you will be doing those at the end of the book. If you take notes during our discussions and the questions I ask, you should pass the test no problem." I explain. Another hand goes up and I nod at Nick, who had asked What my favorite sport was.

"Are you going to stay after hours for students that need help? Not for this book, maybe, but if we have questions or need help with assignments?"

"Starting next week I will be in my rooms until five, unless I am needed at a school game or a meeting. You will have plenty of warning for that. This week we are just getting settled in so I won't be here."

"What about before class?" Jackson cuts in, again. I give him an unamused look.

"That is the second time you've asked a question without raising your hand Mr. Devol. Please do so in the future. I'll be here at least 30 minutes before the first bell, and I'll let you know beforehand if I'll be here sooner."

The bell rings, and everyone starts moving to leave, but the cullens stay put, and the two younger ones appear as the last kid leaves and Edward even closes the door.

"Should I feel threatened?" I ask mildly as I climb off my desk and gather my bag and coat.

"We just want to talk to you. How did you know we were vampires?"

"Or about my visions?" Alice cuts Edward off excitedly, bouncing into the middle of the room. I feel amused, and shrug.

"I've met worse vampires than you. And like I said, I had a friend that could do what you could do." I admit. I pause, debating, before I pick up a picture frame and hand it over. It was a picture of teddy, about four, with Luna sitting outside. They were both giggling as i took the picture.

"Her name is Luna. She was a year younger than me in school and after school let out, we got close. She told me I was going to Leave England and never come back one day on our first date. She was right." I say a bit resigned. After I had purposed, I had hoped that she would go with me, but when I had brought it up as I was packing she had said simply, "I can't. I love you, and you loved me, but by the end of this we wont love each other like we used to. I knew this was going to happen. You go, and I'll stay here." I had left, and gave her the house, and I haven't come back yet.

"Is this your son?"

"Mine? No. My Godson. Teddy. He's 17 now." I take the photo back after she's looked at it and I put it back into place. Fred, George, and Draco are also pictured with Teddy. There's one with me and Draco out out for a night in muggle London. Another of George and Fred with me while I was out on the farm we had as a family. Without asking she skips around the desk to see the rest of the photos. I decide to leave it be, like Luna she was going to do as she wants.

"We just want to make sure you aren't going to say something to the wrong person." Rosalie cuts into the mundane conversation.

"The only people I'd tell are people I know already know. Speaking of," I pull out my calendar from my bag and quickly find the days Sanguini had asked to visit.

"The seventh through the ninth, I will have another vampire in the area. He's a good friend of mine and I've already told him he has to respect that this is your area and not to eat around here." I tell them.

"Why would a human be friends with a vampire? On top of that, why would _you_ want to be friends with them?"


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

This isn't a chapter, just an update for those readers waiting ever so patiently.

I have good news and bad news.

The bad news is, my computer fried on me and went up in literal smoke not long after my last update. I lost EVERYTHING. My outlines, my prewrote chapters, my notes page. all of my folders are now gone. I pouted about it for a bit, but now that I'm calm again, I plan on starting to rewrite the chapters I had. this means, updates for you all as I get them pulled away from my muse.

The good news, is I have a new laptop, have learned my lesson, and am currently copying and pasting all chapters posted on this website to a google chrome folder so that it will never. Ever. Happen again. I now have to rewrite my outlines from scratch. as such, I may be making some changes that I hinted at beforehand, and you are allowed to point that out to me if I do so in the future.

I felt like I had thrown my fit enough to write calmly about the experience, and I thought I'd also let you know that I was still getting the notifications for followers, reviews, and private messages through my email and the app I have on my outdated Ipad. I appreciate them, even if I haven't replied to them because of the software I was reading them on.

~Fay~


End file.
